Kaiba's Memory
by Foxes of Dream
Summary: Kaiba is mugged in America and losses his memory. . . but what will happen when a girl named Raven helps him out. Is she his savior? K/OC *rating for future chapters* R+R


Yume: And now *drumroll* Me and Kitsune's first joint fic! He's just getting jelious because I keep typing up our RPs and getting all the credit.   
  
Kitsune: Am not.   
  
Yume: Well I am going to leave you readers to the story. . . . *review pops up* Oh Lookie! I have to go! *runs off*   
  
Kitsune: V_V we don't own anything.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Kaiba growled to himself tightening the grip on his briefcase; his trench coat flaring behind him as if it was equally mad.   
  
He had just walked out of a business meeting with the Americans. Let's just say three of them were late, a few weren't ready, and their Japanese bit the big one! Thus combining all the elements Kaiba hated in one giant mixture of chaos.   
  
"God damned Americans," Kaiba growled to himself. He looked up from the shuffle of his feet to peer at two burly men. They were each dressed in black t-shirts with the sleeves ripped off, a pair of dark blue jeans, and very large-looking combat boots. It was obvious they were thugs; hell one of them even had a pair of brass knuckles around his hands.   
  
They didn't bother with words, instead they stared him down. Kaiba growled finding no time to sit in a staring contest so he muttered some impolite words in a language they could understand and pushed past them.   
  
Not a very smart thing on Kaiba's part.   
  
Once the CEO had cleared the two of them a third appeared with a grin and a rather large steel pipe. The sound of metal hitting bone cracked through the air as the pipe met Kaiba's skull and the CEO fell forward his face meeting the awaiting pavement.   
  
The thugs smiled at their catch and went through his wallet stealing everything they found valuable and then made off with that and his briefcase.   
  
Thus, leaving Kaiba unconscious on the pavement.   
  
* * *  
  
Kaiba awoke to the beeping of a heart monitor and the bright white of a hospital room. He sat there letting his eyes adjust to the light before he would make any attempt to leave. The IV in his arm killed but when he tried to remove it he found it wouldn't come out.   
  
His azure eyes fell on the sleeping form a girl beside the bed. She was sitting in a chair besides the hospital bed and had sometime figured out it would be more comfortable to lay her head on the soft bed (and it was much better than the chair). Kaiba studied the girl as her chest rose with her breath. Her raven black hair fell along her face hiding most of her physical features. She seemed to be of European decent indicating she was a full-blood American.   
  
Kaiba's free hand moved out and softly shook the girl awake. She groaned in her sleep and moved to sit up blinking a few times before her own eyes had a chance to adjust to the white of the hospital room.   
  
"Watashi wa doko desu ka?" Kaiba asked the girl in a more than confused voice.   
  
"I don't understand you," she said simply and rubbed her eye. Kaiba lifted her chin so she was forced to star at him.   
  
"Dare desu ka? Soshite, watashi wa dare desu ka?"   
  
The girl blinked again, obviously unable to comprehend a word he was saying.   
  
"Oh think Raven. . ." she trailed off ". . . you didn't sleep that much in Japanese class. You've been hanging out with Josh your entire high school and college life . . . you must know a little of what he is saying."   
  
Kaiba blinked a few times, the language she was using coming into his brain as if he had known it before.   
  
"Who are you? And who am I?" Kaiba asked switching himself to English.   
  
"I am Raven and I have no idea who you are," she smiled meekly. Kaiba let go of her chin and moved to sit back on the hospital bed; obviously unsatisfied with her answer. But he accepted it none-the-less.   
  
"Look . . . um . . . give me a few minutes," Raven said pulling out a small palm pilot. She pushed his finger against it and then scanned in his fingerprint. She yawned off her sleep-state and then pulled out a cell phone. Kaiba watched her with interest scanning her moves as if he was inputting them into his memory.   
  
"Josh," she said simply into the cell phone, "are you alive?"  
  
"I think. I did just eat an entire case of ramen so it's debatable," his voice grumbled over the connection.   
  
"I know you're laying over some part of your computer right now. Boot it up and run a test for me please," Raven's eyes narrowed as she waited the terms she would have to agree to. Josh was a simple man, one with his pants leading him most of the time. It wasn't something you enjoyed being around, but it was something you got used to.   
  
"Only if you go to dinner with me on Saturday," he said over the humming of his computer booting up.   
  
Raven mentally kicked herself; she really didn't feel like doing it, but she pulled on her best smile and said, "Fine. Now I need you to look someone up. I already emailed the fingerprint scan to your computer. His stats are; brown hair, blue eyes maybe closer to azure, I'd say about 6'0" 6'3"," Raven said running over every possible stat she would need. "I am guessing he is about 130 lbs, but I've been wrong before."   
  
"Alright," Josh yawned. "I'll have it for you in 24 hours.'  
  
"24 hours!?"  
  
"This isn't Hollywood, these things take time!" Josh retorted.  
  
Raven adopted a sweet tone, it always worked with Josh, and she knew just how to play him. "If you get me the files sooner, I may throw in a little… extra something at dinner," she said in an alluring voice. Her face showed distaste for the words, especially with them being directed towards Josh.  
  
Josh yawned again, obviously just having gotten over a sleepless night. "As tempting as that offer is, Raven," he began in a calm, but slightly disappointed tone, "the best I can manage is 12 hours. They change their encryption after my little 'favors' for you."  
  
Raven sighed in frustration. "Such a shame," she said in mock disappointment, "I was thinking of wearing my red dress… you know which one I'm talking about." There was a series of clicks on the other end of the line. Raven smirked at her power over Josh.  
  
Josh returned to the phone. "All right, I'll put all my systems on it. Eight hours, last and best offer," he said hopefully.  
  
"Thank you! You're such a help! Send the files to my palm pilot when you're done," she said, hanging up and sighing in relief. 'It could be worse," she thought to herself.   
  
Kaiba eagerly watched her. "Who was that? And why did you need my finger…" he trailed off for a second as he sought the word, "fingerprint?"  
  
Raven listened to his speech, holding a slight accent. It was obvious that he spoke English fluently, but like everyone had lapses of memory. "Simple. You're not a U.S. citizen, so your fingerprints are going to be on file," she explained. "My friend is looking for the file so we can figure out who you are."  
  
Kaiba continued watching her with almost an unnerving stare. He realized what he was doing and shifted his vision. "I see," he said in the dissatisfied tone of a man used to instant gratification.  
  
Raven stood and stretched. "Alright, would you like to get out of this place?" she asked, yawning. Her mind drifted back to the man's eyes, and the way he had watched her every move. She realized that she liked the attention from this man, unlike many others. Kaiba's response forced the thought from her mind quickly.  
  
"Yes, white is very depressing," he said, relieved to be leaving the cold, uncomfortable room and bed. He moved to stand but stopped. "Where will I go though? I don't have any money. I may as well wait here," he said. Despite his memory loss, he was still very logical.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Raven said casually, dismissing the thought. "You can come to my place, I've got plenty of room. Besides, I'm not waiting another eight hours here just to find out who you are." Kaiba nodded. Something clicked in the back of Raven's mind. "Oh, shit! I'm late!" she cursed looking at her watch. "We've got to go now!" she barked urgently at Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba smiled sheepishly. "Sure, but a little privacy while I get dressed?" he asked meekly, not wanting to offend the person housing him.  
  
Raven headed for the door. "Fine." she said, her voice still urgent but softer than before, "I'll meet you in the lobby. I'll check you out." With that, she disappeared out the door.  
  
In about five minutes, Kaiba met Raven in the lobby. Raven waved him over to her. "I've checked you out, everything's set. I have to make a brief stop before we go back to my place," she explained, her voice sounding less stressed than before. Kaiba followed her rubbing his head.  
  
"Is it close by? I'm still really dizzy," he asked between yawns. Raven laughed a little at Kaiba.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I have a car," she replied graciously. Raven led the absentee CEO to her car. Kaiba gratefully crashed into the passenger's seat. "I have to stop by my mother's house, if you don't mind. I need to pick someone up," she explained, starting the car. She drove for a few seconds, then realized that she wasn't getting a response. She glanced over at Kaiba to find him snoring softly in the seat next to her. She both smiled and cringed at what her mother's response to her having a guy like him in her car would be.  
  
A few minutes later, Raven hopped out of her car in front of a well-kept brownstone and knocked on the door. A woman who looked much like an older Raven answered the door and smiled. "Sorry I'm late, there was somewhat of an emergency," Raven apologized. A small girl ran out and threw herself around Raven's legs. Raven steadied herself and picked up the girl, smiling. "I'm sorry I had to drop Crystal off like that last night, but something came up."  
  
Raven's mother smiled. "It was no trouble at all. We had lots of fun, didn't we Crystal?" she said in a sweet tone. The little girl nodded her head several times. "By the way," her mother continued, "what came up? It's not like you to do this so suddenly," she asked with a hint of concern.  
  
Raven shifted Crystal in her arms. "I found this guy passed out on the sidewalk. Got mugged." Crystal picked at her earring and Raven scolded her. "Anyway, he lost his memory and has no ID. I'm having Josh figure out who he is right now."  
  
"Oh my. Is he alright? Where did this happen?" her mother asked with acute worry in her voice. Raven nodded and Crystal stared over Raven's shoulder at Kaiba sleeping in the car.  
  
"He's fine. He just doesn't have anywhere to go," she said simply. She smiled nervously at her mother. "Do you think I could borrow a little money for food?" she whispered hopefully. The woman dug around in her purse and handed Raven some money.  
  
"Be careful," she said in a motherly tone, "you remember what happened the last time you scraped someone off the pavement like that," she said matter-o-factly. Raven hugged her mother, still balancing Crystal in one arm.  
  
"Thank you so much, mom. I'll be careful," she said gratefully to her mother. She let go and turned to leave. "Tell dad I said hi," she called back over her shoulder.  
  
Crystal waved from her perch. "Bai Grandma!" she yelled, sounding disappointed to leave so soon.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Yume: ^o^ You like? Kitsune is unconscious on the floor at the moment. He's been paranoid about 'The Merger' being so popular. It started out as an abandoned RP of ours. But then I got bored one day and expanded upon it. (Only the first chapter was planned out)   
  
Well send some reviews our way and we'll be happy to update. Thank you! We love you all! 


End file.
